The invention relates to audio signal combining, and more particularly to adjusting the relative phase of combined signals.
For background reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,779A, 6,332,026B1, 4,251,682A, 5,671,287A, 4,063,034A, 5,970,152A, 4,356,349A and PCI Application No. WO 99/33173.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for combining audio signals, especially in the bass frequencies.